Two Worlds
by HanaNoHaru
Summary: Set 10 years after the movie. Ed's daughter finds out about the gate and Amestris. What will she do? read to find out. Better summary inside. Sorta EdxWin later on. NOT A ONESHOT! please read and review!
1. Blinding Light

**TWO WORLDS**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Setting: Germany after WW2**

Hello! My other story was bad and wasn't really going anywhere so I'm starting a new one! This story is completely original. I haven't come across any story like it so be nice in reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome with opened arms. So enjoy and I will update as soon as possible.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any character's in it blah blah blah… I do own Maggie though!

SUMMARY: This is set 10 years after the movie. Al and Ed are on the other side of the gate (our world) and Ed has a daughter with the replica of Winry. Her name is Maggie and she's 8 years old. What happens when Ed's daughter finds out about the gate and the other world? Read on to find out!

* * *

" Daddy! Where are you?" I called as I searched the house. It was raining outside. Thunder boomed and lightening crashed. Rainstorms always scared me. So far I can't find daddy anywhere!

" Maggie, honey, keep it down. Uncle Al is trying to sleep," Daddy said as he came out of his room. Now why didn't I look there in the first place? Sometimes I'm really stupid.

" Daddy, the storm is scary! Make it stop," I cried. Dad always said I reminded him of an old friend of his that was afraid of storms.

" Don't worry, it's just noise and light. Now, come help me with dinner," he smiled walking past me. " OK!" I said replied, skipping to catch up to him. I followed him through the hall and down the stairs, past the living room and into the kitchen.

" Is uncle Al still sick?" I asked him as I took a seat at the small round table. Uncle Al got sick right after mommy did. Mommy was sick with the flu and now uncle Al is. '_I hope I don't get it next!_' I thought. " Yeah, can you hand me the milk?" he said. I cringed at the thought of that evil liquid. " Ew, I thought you said you didn't like the evil juice?" I asked taking the evil carton out of the refrigerator. He laughed. " Yeah, but it makes other things taste better. Like ice cream or stew," he said taking the milk out of my hands. "What? Ice cream has milk in it?!" I shouted as I fell back a few steps. He put his index finger up to his mouth, " Al is sleeping remember." I nodded and sat back down on my seat.

" When will mom come home?" I asked suddenly. After she got over the flu, she went away on a business trip, or at least that's what dad said. " I don't know, but soon. Don't worry," he said turning around and putting a fake smile on. I didn't buy it for one second! " OK. I'm going upstairs to finish my homework," I said. He nodded and continued making dinner. ' _He hasn't been the same since mom left…_' I thought when I reached my room.

' _He used to play with me and tell me more stories than he does now,_' I thought. I sat down 'Indian style' on my carpeted floor. I listened to the pitter-patter of the rain on my window. Rain I didn't mind. It's lightening and thunder I mind.

I sighed and took off my bag that was still placed on my shoulder. When I was walking over to my desk to get a pencil I saw something. The light was on in Uncle Al's room. _' I thought he was asleep?'_ I thought. Curiosity was getting the better of me. _' I really should do my homework,'_ I thought as I walked towards the door. ' _But if uncle Al is awake I want to say hi, that's it,'_ I argued with myself as I reached his door. '_But what if dad gets mad at me? Oh well, how mad can he get?_' I opened the door slowly… "Uncle Al?" I asked before a blue blinding light broke my vision. "Maggie!"

* * *

OK, I'm leaving it there. I want to see if I get any reviews. I know this chapter was short and wasn't great but later chapters will be longer and better! If anyone has any questions about things feel free to ask! 


	2. Mysteries

**CHAPTER 2**

Hi everyone! I'm so happy I got 3 reviews! Thank you for reading this. OK now onto this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own Maggie!

* * *

"Maggie!" Al called to his niece. Her eyes opened slowly and focused around the room.

"Hi, where am I?" She asked with a small smile. She was sitting on the floor of Alphonse's room.

" Hey, shorty. You're in my room, which you're not supposed to be in," he stated with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm not short!" Maggie said pouting her face. "Oh, yeah. Daddy said you were sleeping," she said scratching her head. " But then I saw a light coming from in here and, well, curiosity got the better of me! So what were you doing up?" Maggie asked looking straight in her uncle's eyes.

Alphonse moved around on his spot on the floor, trying to find an answer. " Uh, well, just nothing," he tried with a sheepish grin.

Maggie thought it over in her small blonde head. ' _If it was nothing then Daddy wouldn't have told me not to come in here and there wouldn't have been that blinding light!'_ Maggie thought. ' _It can be nothing…_'

" OK! Well, please don't tell daddy I came on here. Thanks, bye!" Maggie said and hopped up to her feet and left the room. Her golden locks were the last Al saw of her.

" Well, I'm glad she bought it," Al said to himself with a huge sweat drop. " Sometimes she's as dense as her father," Al laughed and went over to his desk. He coughed as he opened the second drawer. He took out all of his Alchemy books that he stuffed in there and placed them on the floor. He then shut the door and began doing what he was doing before Maggie came in.

* * *

" I wonder what uncle Al is up to…" Maggie said as she finished her homework. " Then again, it would be bad if I peeked in on him and daddy would get mad if he found out I was spying on him," she sighed. ' _But I really want to know! I guess I'll have to do it in secret then…_' Maggie snickered to herself and went downstairs.

' _I wonder if it's some deep, dark, family secret! That would be cool._' She walked into the kitchen and saw her dad on the phone.

She went over to fridge and got a glass of juice without looking inside. She was looking at her dad. He had on a stressed face and his bangs covered his golden eyes. ' _I wonder whom daddy's talking to?_' she thought as she chugged down the glass of juice.

Edward hung up the phone, sighed and sat down. ' _How am I supposed to tell Maggie?_' He looked up and saw Maggie staring at him and drinking something.

" Hey, Maggie. I thought you said you didn't like milk?" he said trying to stifle a laugh.

"That's right! Why?" she asked curiously as she put the half finished glass down at the table. She took a seat across from Ed.

" Well, you just drank it," he said letting the laugh free now.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she looked down at the glass before her. "Oh, eww!!" she exclaimed cleaning her tongue with a rag on the counter across from her.

" Uh, Maggie, I just used that to clean the milk I spilled," Ed said laughing more. ' _She reminds me way to much of me._' He thought as his laughing fit ended.

Maggie was trying to put her mouth under the faucet of the sink to get the taste of milk out of her mouth. ' _This is just disgusting!!_' she thought. Although, instead of getting her mouth under it, her head was soaking wet.

Ed went over to her and turned off the running faucet of water. " Why don't you just brush you teeth?" he suggested. He watched her slap her forehead which resulted in a little whimper and a muttered, " I'm so stupid." She ran upstairs to the bathroom. He heard the door slam shut and sighed. "She's not going to take this news well. I wish there was an easier way of telling her," he said and climbed the stairs to Al's room.

* * *

OK, now there are some unanswered questions that will be answered soon! This has a lot of mystery to it; well at least I think so. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise!! Thanks for the reviews again! Review this time too, please. 


	3. Questions

**CHAPTER 3**

OK, I'm like so happy I'm getting reviews! Hopefully your questions will be answered soon, but I'm glad you all like it! Here's the next chapter of Two Worlds!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own Maggie!

* * *

" Hey, Al," Edward said as he entered his brother's room. " Hi, brother," Al said looking up from one of his books. Ed saw on the cover it was something about alchemy and other worlds.

"I see you're still researching. Any progress?" Ed said taking a seat next to his brother on the floor.

"Nope, not yet. I heard the phone ring before, who was it?" Al asked looking at his brother. Ed lowered his head and let his bangs cover his eyes.

"Brother?" Al questioned. He was starting to get worried. "Is Maggie OK?" he asked, his voice trembling a little.

"Maggie's fine. Still strong and hot-headed as always!" Ed said with a smile. Al sighed in relief. "So, then what was it?" he asked again.

Ed sighed and looked at Al. " Winry, she made it final," he said lowering his gaze to the floor.

"The divorce?" Al asked his eyes slightly widened. Ed nodded sadly and a lone tear escaped his eye. _'He's crying…?'_ Al rarely ever saw his older brother cry. '_He really must be taking this hard.'_ He put an arm around Ed.

" It will be OK, Ed," Al said with a smile of reassurance. Ed wiped his tear and stood up. " I know it will, but I'm afraid, for Maggie's sake," Ed said. '_Of course! Maggie wouldn't take this as well as Ed._' Al thought. Knowing Maggie, she might cry her little eyes out or make her sorrow turn into anger. A memory crossed Al's mind of when Maggie was 5.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"_Daddy!" a little Maggie cried. Edward awoke from a restless sleep. It was early in the morning. The sun shone brightly, making Ed open his eyes. "Yes, Maggie?" he said tiredly. _

_Little Maggie jumped on her father's bed and cried. " Jamie left! She left today!" she said trying to stop her flow of tears._

* * *

Maggie's old, best friend, Jamie, moved away and Maggie never heard from her again. The first week she cried whenever she was reminded of her. By the second week she would get angry and stomp around the house, slamming doors, and yell at anyone that seeked to comfort her.

'_If that's how Maggie handed her friend moving, how would she handle her mother leaving?_' Al wondered. He shuttered at the mere thought of his little niece being in pain.

"You should tell her as soon as possible," Al suggested.

"I guess, but I don't want to see her cry. It reminds me of when…of when the old Winry cried," Ed said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of his room before Al could respond. '_So he __**does**__ still think about Winry._'

* * *

" Stupid milk, it tricked me!" I muttered to myself as I left the bathroom. I managed to get the vile taste of that evil liquid out of my mouth but it was still disgusting!

I walked across the hall and into my room. My room was right next-door from my dad's and uncle Al's. '_Uncle Al…what are you up to?_' I thought as I passed his room. I heard the rustling of papers and the scratching of pencils. I sighed and decided to think about it later.

A new thought popped into my head. '_Why did daddy look upset when he was on the phone? Why didn't he tell me about it?_' I looked up expecting to get an answer from the ceiling but instead I fell to the ground in shock.

When I looked up, daddy was standing right behind me. " What are _you_ doing up there?!" I nearly shouted but remembered uncle Al was 'sleeping'.

"What are _you_ doing down there?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I blew the blonde hair out of my eyes and stood up quickly. "Are you calling me short?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged, "Maybe?"

'_That's it! No one calls me short, not even daddy!_' I thought before my face started heating up. " I'M NOT SOME SMALL LITTLE GIRL!!" I fumed. He merely laughed in my face. " You really are like me," he said picking me up. He held me in front of his face and a smile crept onto mine. '_This is how he used be, before mommy left!_' I thought.

He put me down and led me into my room. " Who was on the phone?" I asked once he sat down on my bed with me. His eyes widened a little and his scratched his head. " Uh, um, just no one," he stated smiling sheepishly. My jaw dropped. '_That's almost exactly what uncle Al said!_' I thought.

" Something wrong, Maggs?" he asked looking down at me. I snapped out of my thoughts of how similar he is to his brother and smiled at him. " Nope!"

My smile faded when I asked a question I knew daddy didn't want to answer. I had been bugging him about it for quite some time. " Dad, where's mom?" I asked looking down at the wooden floor. It was quite interesting. The detail was beautiful!

" Maggie, that's something I wanted to talk to you about…" before he could finish Al yelled for him from his room. " Al!" dad shouted and immediately flew out of my room. I followed after him but stopped when I saw uncle Al's bedroom door slam shut.

'_They don't want me in there? That's not like them_.' I thought as I crept closer to the door. Curiosity was getting the better of me, again! I stopped when I reached the door and place my ear softly against it.

Through the door I heard muffled voices. " I think we might…back home…not right," I heard uncle Al's voice. I could only hear some parts of what he said and it made me want to know more! " That's great….it will work…when we get home….what about Maggie?" I heard dad say. Now I really wanted to know, since it involved me, I think.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door and I ran as quickly as I could back to my room. I slid into my room and almost fell over but I caught my balance. Dad came in after a few moments. " Is he alright?" I asked trying not to show I was out of breath by almost being caught for listening in on their conversation. Thank goodness he didn't notice!

"Ya, it was nothing. I think you should get to bed. It's already 8:00," he said as he looked over at the clock that stood on my woodened desk. "That sounds good!" I cheerfully said and ran over to my closet. I grabbed my pink bunny pj's. I turned around and saw that dad already left so I could have privacy changing. I slipped them on quickly and opened the door to let dad in.

When I opened the door, dad fell back. I stepped out of the way before he squashed me. "Watch it!" I said pouting at the person lying on the floor. He smiled, apologized and got up. ' _I'm glad he's smiling more!_' I thought as I skipped over to my bed and got comfy under the warm covers. Since it was winter, these warm covers felt great!

Dad came over and tucked me in. " Good night, Maggie," he said and kissed my forehead. " Night, dad," I whispered and rolled over on my side. I could hear him get off the bed and walk to the door. " Love you," he whispered and shut my door with a click.

I smiled to myself and snuggled up against the covers. '_I wonder who called? What are Al and dad hiding? Why won't they tell me?_' those questions ran through my mind until I fell into a deep peaceful sleep. I just hoped I might get some answers tomorrow.

* * *

Phew! That was pretty long, to me at least. I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry next chapter, more questions will be answered! Let's just say that our _little_ friend is going to be doing some snooping around. Review please, thank you! ;) 


	4. Transmutation Circles?

**CHAPTER 4**

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews as always! They make so happy. Now without further a due, on to this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, blah, blah, blah. I do own Maggie though!

* * *

The sun shone through the light blue curtains of Edward's room. He rolled over on his side as if to escape the wrath of the bright sun. A soft voice was heard through his door. 

"Daddy?" Maggie opened the door a crack and peaked her little head in. Her smile widened when she saw her father still sleeping.

The blonde girl tiptoed over to her father's bed. She silently laughed to herself as she saw her daddy snore.

Edward rolled onto his back. He knew Maggie was in the room and waited for her to wake him up. " Daddy!" Maggie whispered loudly. Edward pretended like he didn't hear her and snored again.

Maggie pouted slightly but then replaced it with a big grin. " Daddy!" she said more loudly and jumped on the bed. He still didn't move. She groaned and began jumping up and down on the bed, hoping the movement would awake him. It did.

"Maggie, what are you doing?" he asked with one eye opened. She smiled, proud that she woke him, and plopped down next to him. "I was trying to wake you up because on Monday you told me to remind you and Uncle Al that you had to take him to a doctor's appointment today!" she said in one breath. She exhaled deeply and dramatically fell on Ed's chest.

" Oh, that's right. Is Al up?" he asked sliding up on the bed a little bit. She nodded, "Yup, he has been up since 6:00! I woke up too and went to go see him and he said he couldn't sleep so I told him a story, but he still couldn't sleep, so he stayed up." She said with another nod.

Ed laughed lightly at the thought of his 8-year-old daughter telling a story to his 22-year-old brother. (A/N: I think that's how old Al should be. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry!) It reminded him of when Winry would tell Al bedtime stories. "What's so funny?" she asked looking up at him. He shook his head and moved Maggie from his chest.

* * *

The two of them went downstairs and found Al sitting on one of the couches in the living room reading a book. "Book worm," Maggie muttered and stepped into the kitchen. Al looked up and saw Maggie walk into the kitchen then looked back down. Ed laughed again and sat next to his brother. 

"This time I will not be tricked!" Maggie said and carefully looked at what juice she picked up. " Ha-ha! You didn't trick me this time!" she said as she shut the refrigerator door and poured her glass of orange juice.

" Maggie, are you talking to yourself?" Ed said from the living room. " No! I was talking to the milk!" she said. She heard him laugh and she scowled. ' _I don't find that funny._' She thought as she drank her juice.

* * *

" Al are you ready?" dad called up from the bottom of the stairs. They were going to the doctor's. Uncle Al came down stairs and put on his jacket. " Maggie, you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Dad asked as he put on his coat. I nodded. " Alison is coming over so I wont be alone for a long time," I lied. He believed me and said his good bye, and then walked out the door with Uncle Al, who also said good-bye. 

I sighed to myself when I saw them leave. ' _Now, I can find out what they were hiding!_' I ran up the stairs and into my room. I realized I was still in my pajamas. "These won't do if I'm trying to be a detective!" I complained when I saw myself in the mirror. I got to my closet and grabbed my white blouse, plaid brown skirt, and brown vest. I got changed and looked in the mirror. "That's better!" I said.

When I went over to my bed I saw my teddy bear looking at me. "Do you want to help me?" I asked him. I took his silence as a 'yes' and picked him up. "OK, teddy. You start in daddy's room and I'll start in Uncle Al's," I said and placed him on the floor of my dad's room.

I walked into Uncle Al's room slowly, thinking that someone was watching. I searched his closet first. '_His room his really clean!_' I thought as I looked through the closet full of clothes. Every thing was so neat.

I checked his desk, which is where I guessed most of the stuff would be. I looked over the papers that were already on it. "Nothing!" I huffed. All there was were big words and pretty circle designs.

I opened the first draw and saw more of the circle designs. " I never knew Uncle Al could draw?" I said as I picked up one of them. It was a circle with other shapes inside it and the words 'Transmutation Circle' on the top. '_What's a trans-mu-ta-tion circle?_' I wondered, sounding out the word in my mind.

I put it aside and rummaged through the second drawer. This one was full of books. I found one, it was a journal. '_His journal! I shouldn't read this, it's personal…but then again, how will he know?_' I sat down on the hard wood chair and opened the journal. It seemed quite old.

On the first couple of pages the writing was faded and I couldn't read it. On the third page I could understand.

_Dear journal, _

_Brother and I are still in this other world. We are living in a country called Germany. Brother keeps working hard to try and find a way home to Amestris, other then using the gate. I miss Winry and granny Pinako, but Ed misses Winry most of all. I just hope we can find a way back soon._

I scrunched up my face in confusion. '_Winry…isn't that mommy? Granny Pinako? I never heard of her. What's Amestris?_' I flipped the book to another page and read more entries. They kept getting weirder and weirder. They talked about those 'transmutation circles', Winry, Pinako, and Amestris.

I wanted to know what those circles were used for and every time I looked in another book, it gave different explanations. I sighed. '_Maybe this is just a waste of time. I wonder if Teddy found anything?_' I put everything back as it was and stepped out of the room.

I saw teddy exactly where I put him. "Teddy, didn't you do anything?" I asked and picked him up. '_Guess I will have to do this by myself_.'

I opened daddy's closet and saw a huge mess. '_Wow, he's such a pig, like me!_' I thought. I decided to not even bother with the closet and move on to his desk.

I found nothing there. " Darn, I hit a dead end!" I walked over to his bed. A thought crossed my mind. "Hmm, I wonder?" I got down on my stomach and stuck my head under the bed. I saw a brown box. I pulled it out. "I wonder what this could be, teddy?" I said glancing over at the teddy that was lying on the floor beside me.

I examined the box. It had a lock on it. ' _Oh, I hope it's not locked!_' I placed my hand on top of it and pulled off the cover. "Thank goodness," I let out a deep breath.

Inside I saw pictures of people, a pretty watch, and another journal. I picked up the pictures. In one there was my uncle and my dad. I moved on to another one. I saw a little girl that looked like mommy, my daddy, and my uncle. " Is that girl Winry?" I wondered as I examined the picture closely. In the picture, Winry had light blue eyes, but my mommy had blue-gray eyes. I picked up the watch and tried to open it. It was sealed shut! I sighed and put it back. I had a pretty dragon thing on it though.

I opened the journal. It was like uncle Al's but instead of entries, most of the pages were filled with the circles and math problems. I never saw math like that before. In the entries it talked about the same things uncle did.

I turned to another page. On this one there were a lot of formulas and writings. Strangely, I understood them. '_After basically 1 hour of looking at these, I'm not surprised!_' I laughed.

It explained a way to open a gate and get to the place Amestris. I ran to my room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. ' _I should copy it down incase I never see it again._' I convinced myself. I scribbled down what it said on the journal and stuffed it in my skirt pocket. I moved everything back into the box and put it in its original spot. Before I left the room I double-checked it, to make sure if I left anything out of place.

I walked out and shut the door behind me. As I shut the bedroom door I heard the front door open. "Dad!" I muttered and ran to my room. "Oh, no! What if he finds out Alison never came over!" I worried. I looked around my room and thought of an idea.

* * *

Al and I walked up the stairs to Maggie's room. "I'm glad I finally got over that flu!" Al said as we reached the top. "Yeah, I hope Maggie and I don't catch it though!" I said. We reached her room and I opened the door. 

Her toys were spread across her room and she was cleaning. " I see you had fun with Alison," I smiled. She looked up from her work and nodded. Al said hi and we left the room, not wanting to disturb her. " I'm going to make some dinner for us," Al said. He walked back downstairs and I walked to my room.

When I entered my room, something didn't feel right. I looked around and spotted a brown thing on the floor next to my bed. "What's this?" I walked over to it and picked it up. " Teddy?" Maggie's favorite stuffed animal was on my floor, why?

* * *

Yeah! I did it! That was indeed the longest thing I ever wrote. My fingers are falling off! I hope you all enjoyed it and as you can tell Maggie is coming closer to figuring things out. (Wink wink) Please review, thank you!

(A/N: thanks to HoshiToTsuki i realized i **did** make a mistake with Al's age, so i just edited it! Thanks again!)


	5. Mistake

**CHAPTER 5**

Hello people! I'm back again with more…stuff! Thank you for all your reviews, they really keep this story going you know. Enough of me, more of the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA, but I do own Maggie.

* * *

Maggie finished cleaning the mess she made. '_That was a real close one!_' she exhaled and wiped some sweat off of her forehead. " You know teddy, if you would have helped I could have been done quicker," she said as she took her vest off. Maggie turned around, expecting to see teddy on the bed, but she didn't see him. "Oh, no!"

"Maggie!" Ed called from his room. He held her teddy behind his back. After 2 minutes she came in the room. Her face was hidden by her bangs.

" Something wrong?" Ed asked once he noticed her fumbling with her thumbs. Her head snapped up with wide eyes. " Nope, nothing!" she said hastily.

Edward stared at her. She looked him right in the eye and smiled. "So what did you need?" she asked sweetly. '_She's definitely hiding something…_' Ed thought as he saw a peculiar smile crawl onto her lips.

'_Can he tell I'm hiding it? What if he finds out!_' Maggie wondered. " Well, I found teddy on my floor," Ed said interrupting her thoughts. '_So he was in here!_' Maggie mentally hit herself for leaving him behind. Not only was it mean to her favorite stuffed animal, but also it could get her in big trouble.

"So, why was he in my room?" he asked as he brought teddy out from behind his back. Knowing Maggie, he held it high above his head. Maggie jumped up and tried to catch teddy before she was interrogated and she cracked.

"Uh, well I must have dropped him when I came to wake you up," Maggie said, trying to make it sound as real as possible. He knew she was lying but didn't tell her. Her father looked down at her with a smug grin. "OK," he said. '_OK? Does that mean he doesn't know?_' Maggie thought as he dropped teddy in her hands. She scurried out of the room to put teddy back on her bed.

"I really hope you were just playing with my stuff and not sneaking around," Ed sighed and reached under the bed. He pulled out the box Maggie pulled out earlier. "It doesn't look like she touched it," he said as he examined the box.

Ed pulled off the lid and sorted through the pictures. He found his journal on the bottom. '_Funny, I thought I left that on top?_' Ed thought as he opened the book. He saw the pages were bent, as if someone had flipping through them. "Maggie," he said. He put the journal back quickly and threw on the lid. He stuffed it under the bed and sat on top. '_Please tell me she didn't see what I think she saw._' Ed held his head in his hands and sighed. He wanted to tell her when the time was right, but not by her snooping around for some clues.

* * *

After I put teddy back in place on my bed I went downstairs. Something smelled really good! I entered the kitchen and I found the source of the wonderful smell. "What are you cooking?" I asked curiously to uncle Al as he stirred the pot. " Stew. It's your dad's favorite!" Al smiled and continued stirring.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked, following him to the table. " Well, I'm finally over the flu," he said and placed down three bowls. Every since mom left, uncle Al has sort of played her role as a parent. "That's good! When will dinner be ready, I'm starving!" I said rubbing my stomach. He laughed and said, "One more minute." I nodded and took a seat at the table.

They were all sitting at the kitchen table eating their stew in silence. It was an awkward silence. Maggie avoided her father's eyes when she spoke to him and he tried to look into hers. Al started worrying. '_I hope Maggie did nothing to upset brother._' He thought.

"So how was your day with Alison?" Al said, trying to spark a conversation. Maggie looked over at him with a grin. "It went well. We played upstairs and ran around outside," she answered with another sip of stew. "What games did you play?" Ed asked curiously. "Uh, house, dolls, and uh, other things," she said with a stutter.

Ed saw right through her. She was lying. Every other time she had a friend over she would talk non-stop about what they did or said together. She was unusually quiet. "Look at the time! 7:00 already, well, I better get upstairs," Maggie said in a rush. She took her dishes and placed them in the sink. "Thanks for the meal, Uncle Al!" she kissed his cheek and ran upstairs.

"Something's not right with her," Ed said after he heard her door shut. " She was way too quiet." Al had a feeling he knew what was going on but figured it was better not to tell his brother, to keep Maggie out of trouble. "Uh, I'm going to go read," Al said and went upstairs.

Ed was left alone at the kitchen. _'I guess I have to talk to her about this sooner or later._' Ed thought. He stood up, brought his dishes to the sink, and then went upstairs.

In her room, Maggie was trying to make sense of the notes she found. She would scribble some things down every now and then. A sudden knock on her door made her panic. She calmed down and placed the notes in the first drawer of her desk. "Come in," she called and in stepped her father. " Maggie I want to talk to you about something," her father sighed and scratched his left arm. ' _I'm busted!_'

He walked her over to her bed and sat down. He patted his lap and she sat down on it. "So, Maggie. I know you were in my room, looking around," he said with a small smile. '_Here it comes!_' Maggie thought and readied herself for the punishment. " I saw that you read my journal. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about your mother," he said and hugged her. ' _Wait, what? Mom?_' Maggie's eyes widened.

"Yeah?" was all Maggie could say. She was prepared to get scolded for looking around his things, but instead she gets to hear about her mother. "I am sorry I didn't tell you she and I were divorced now. I thought you'd take it the wrong way," he whispered to her.

Maggie sat there, lifeless. '_Mommy's gone? She left? When, why?_' she pulled herself from her father's grasp. "Dad, I never knew about mom. I didn't read that in your journal," Maggie said looking down at the floor. Ed eyes widened and his mouth dropped. " You mean you didn't look through my stuff to find about your mom?" he asked almost in a whisper. She nodded.

Maggie felt tears swell up her eyes. Soon she was letting them lose. Ed noticed she was crying and held her tightly. "Why did she leave us? And why didn't she say good-bye to me?" Maggie cried into Ed's shirt. He rubbed her back. '_I never meant to tell her this._' Ed thought.

"To be honest, I don't remember why she left, but she must have been crazy to think about leaving you," he said to cheer her up. He heard her giggle and snuggle against him.

Soon she fell asleep and Ed tucked her into bed. (A/N: She was already wearing pajamas, just so you know.) He gently kissed her forehead and muttered, "I'm sorry Maggie, you shouldn't have found out that way."

He walked past Al's room and saw him sleeping peacefully. He kept going to his room and got changed into pajamas. He slipped into bed and one thought came into his head before he fell asleep. '_If Maggie didn't look to find about her mom, then what did she look for?_'

* * *

Woot! I'm happy with this one. Edward is starting to learn what Maggie's doing and Al already thinks he knows! Well, wait till next time to see if Ed finds out what Maggie's up to! Review please, thank you! 


	6. Explanations

**CHAPTER 6**

Thanks for the reviews! I have to thank HoshiToTsuki for giving me the basic idea of this chapter and others to come! Now to the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA or any of the characters in it.

Early on Sunday, Edward woke up to the sound of sobbing. He tiredly rubbed his eyes with one hand and sat up in the bed. He looked around his room searching for the source of the sobs. He came upon a small shadow on the left side of his bed. It was Maggie.

She had something in her hands. It looked like a book. '_My journal?_' Ed wondered and sighed. He had a feeling she would look there for more answers. "Maggie?" he asked softly.

Maggie's head whipped around to see her father looking at her. She stuffed his journal back in the box and pushed it under the bed. She wiped her tears and stood up. "What were you doing?" he asked. "Nothing," she replied. "It didn't look like nothing," he smiled and patted the bed. Maggie sat and sighed. "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not," Ed laughed. Maggie looked at him with a scowl. "Don't laugh," she said with a pout. He stopped and smiled. "What were you looking for?" he asked pulling her closer. " The other time I came in I saw something weird so I just wanted to check up on it again," she answered simply. "Oh, and what was so weird you had to come back?" he snickered.

"In the journal you kept talking about this Amestris and Winry. In Al's it had pretty much the same. Yours had more transmutation circle things though. I understood a little, but I wanted to understand more so I came back," she said and grinned at him. Ed was shocked. '_She read about Amestris, Winry and the alchemy?_' he thought. _' I knew I should have locked the box._'

"So, you understood it all?" he asked slowly. "Yup. It was pretty easy actually," she nodded. Ed laughed. '_She gets more like me everyday_.' "Again, don't laugh at me!" she pouted and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, again," he said and hugged her. She laughed and hugged back.

Suddenly, both of their stomachs growled. "I'm hungry!" Maggie got up off the bed and rushed to the kitchen. "Me two!" Ed rushed after her. They got to their destination and saw that breakfast was already cooked. "Al," they said in unison and nodded. "Someone call for me?" Al popped up out of nowhere. Maggie shrieked and Ed jumped. Al laughed.

They all sat down and ate their food. "So Maggie what are you going to do today?" Al asked. "Uh, I'm not sure. Can I read more of your journal dad?" Maggie asked. Ed almost choked at the sudden question. _'I didn't know she __**liked**__ alchemy, she just said she understood it._' Ed thought. "Uh, sure I'll help you with it," Ed said with a genuine smile. She nodded and drank from her glass.

"Uh, Maggie, that's mine," Al said trying really hard not to laugh. "Oh, I'm…"Maggie looked down and saw a white substance in the glass. She turned green almost instantly. Ed looked broke away from his thoughts of why his daughter would be interested in alchemy by the sound of Al's laughter. He saw Maggie dripping with sweat and her face turned a light green.

"Please tell me that's not…" Maggie couldn't even say the word. "It…is!" Al laughed. Maggie pushed away from her chair and ran to the nearest bathroom. Ed went back to his thoughts as Al took the glass away and washed it.

'_I wonder if she read about the gate._' Ed had a very thoughtful and serious face on. When Maggie came back she looked half dead. She went to the refrigerator and got out the milk. Ed and Al looked at her curiously. She opened the lid and poured half of it down the sink. Ed and Al gasped. It was a brand new carton too.

"Maggie!" Ed took it away from her before she dumped the rest. "But, why? It almost killed me!" she whined. Ed sighed and put it back in the fridge. " We need to use that and milk cannot kill you," he said sternly. She turned away and walked upstairs and muttered, "Now the milk is brain washing them!"

Al sighed and washed the rest of the dishes left over from breakfast. "Sometimes she's just too much," Al said and dried the last dish. "Yeah. Hey, Al, I told her about Winry," Ed said quietly. "Oh, so how'd she react?" he asked. "Well, she cried of course, but I don't know if she'll get angry," he responded. Al nodded.

* * *

Sometime later, Ed and Maggie were looking over Ed's alchemy notes. "Hey, dad?" Maggie flipped through another page of notes. "Hmm?" he looked at what she was reading. "Where did you learn this stuff?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him. She had curious eyes that shined with determination. "I learned in my old home," he said.

"Oh, and where was that?" she asked. _'She just keeps on coming with these questions!_' Ed smiled and answered. It was going to be sooner or later when he had to tell her. "In Amestris, the place you read about," Maggie gasped. He continued, "I lived in Rezenboul, and Winry and Pinako were my family," he said. She was surprised it was really true.

"So was Winry your sister?" she asked. "Uh, no, but kind of. She was my best friend and still is," he said with his gaze drifting elsewhere. "Oh, but, how come you lived in that other world?" she asked looking down then up. "I don't know, I just did," he said with a laugh. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to ask yet.

"And how did I end up here? Is that what you're going to ask?" he said with a small smile. Her eyes grew big and her mouth dropped slightly. "Can you read minds?" she whispered like it was a huge secret. Ed fell over laughing and Maggie pouted. She got up and sat on him. "Maggie, I can't read minds. I just had a feeling!" Ed gasped for air when Maggie sat down on his chest. She stuck up her nose and moved off of him.

"So that was your question?" Ed sat up across from her. She nodded a yes. "Well it's a really long story," Ed sighed. Maggie grew interested. "Tell me!" she pleaded. He gave in so easily. Ed told her the story of his childhood. At the end Maggie was pretty much in tears.

"So you saved my uncle Al?" she wiped a tear away. He nodded. "Maggie, I don't like that you want to learn alchemy," he said changing the subject. "Why? Oh, wait. I think I know," she put her head down. "So can we stop looking at this and go to sleep. It's 8:00 and you have school," he yawned. Maggie nodded and put away the notes and books.

Ed walked Maggie to her room, she got changed, he put her to bed, and then he went to his room. _'I don't think I can promise daddy I won't learn that alchemy stuff. It seems too interesting._' Maggie thought and snuggled against teddy. '_Now I have to do another thing behind his back!_' Maggie sighed and fell asleep.

Upstairs in Ed's room, Ed and Al were talking. "So you told her about home? Why don't I get to tell her stuff? I'd probably tell it more accurately," Al complained. Ed laughed and then yawned. "I'm tired so I'm going to get some sleep," Ed said and turned to his bed. "Good night, brother," Al said and closed the door. That night the whole house slept soundly.

* * *

Yeah, so there it is. There will be more to come! I hope you enjoyed it, I think it was good. Review please, thank you! 


	7. Unexpected Guest

**CHAPTER 7**

Hi, guys! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Normally I do. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had to change the rating for some reasons in this chapter so now it is rated T.

I have a question by the way: Is anyone going to the Anime convention in Boston this year? I know it's really early but I'm excited and just wanted to know. Now go read the chapter. Oh, and I'd like to thank HoshiToTsuki for pretty much writing this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA or the characters in it.

* * *

It was Monday evening, after work and school. Maggie just got home with her father and they both greeted Al. "Hi!" Maggie hugged her uncle. Ed waved and walked into the kitchen. "So, Maggie, what do you want for dinner?" Al asked as they made their way to the kitchen. "Hmm, I know! Stew!" she said. Al smiled and began preparing the stew.

Ed sat at the table and sighed. "What's wrong?" Maggie asked and sat down next to him. He put on a smile and said, "Nothing, I'm fine." Maggie nodded and sat back. "When will dinner be done?" she asked. "I just started it Maggie," Al laughed. "Oh, right. Hey, dad, why don't you ever cook?" she looked over at Ed.

Al laughed and Ed sighed. "Well, I'm not a great cook, but Al sure is," he said. Al smiled proudly. Maggie nodded slowly. "I see, I see. I'm thirsty!" she jumped up and went to get a glass. Ed watched her moving closer to the fridge. She was humming something when she picked out some apple juice. Ed sighed. '_It's a good thing she didn't go for the milk._'

Once dinner was ready they all sat down and began to eat. "Guess what!" Maggie said after slurping some stew. "What?" Ed asked. "Today, Abby, a new girl, she was all weird and stuff," Maggie sighed. Ed looked at her curiously and so did Al. "I was the only one being nice to her. The other's called her a weirdo but she didn't cry or anything. She was really kind though," Maggie rested her head on her hands. "That's a good thing you did, Maggie. I'm sure Abby appreciated it," Al smiled. Ed nodded, agreeing with what Al said.

An unexpected guest interrupted their peaceful dinner. "I want Maggie," the woman said sternly. They all looked up and saw whom it was. It was Winry. "Winry, what are you doing her?" Ed asked, obviously confused. "I want Maggie, now," she said again. "Well, you can't. She's staying here," Ed stood up. "She's my daughter and I want her," Winry stated.

Winry walked over to where Maggie sat dumbfounded and grabbed her hand. "Let her go!" Ed said once Winry lifted Maggie up from her seat. "No," she started walking out. Ed gently pulled Maggie back. Since Winry wasn't expecting him to pull her away from her, Maggie landed in her father's arms. Winry turned, her blonde hair whipping around her face.

Ed and Winry began to yell at each other for Maggie. Maggie stood in her father's arms trying to understand what was happening. Al abruptly stood in between the two. "Look, yelling is not the answer. We should let Maggie decide whom she wants to stay with," he said. "Al…" Ed started but was cut off by Maggie. She pulled away from his arms. Al walked to the side to let her stand in the middle of her parents.

Maggie looked between the two. She loved her mother but she loved her father and uncle Al more. She looked back to her father one last time and ran to his side. "I want to stay with daddy!" she stated firmly.

A joyous smile spread across Ed and Al's faces. On Winry's face however, a scowl was placed there. She was furious that her daughter didn't pick her. "Maggie is coming with me, I already told my mother and friends that she would be staying with me," she said through clenched teeth.

Maggie looked at her frightening mother and grabbed onto Ed's shirt tightly. Ed glanced down at Maggie's face and saw fear all over it. He moved his arm around her protectively.

Winry wouldn't stand this. '_She's coming with me one way or another._' She rushed forward, in an attempt to grab Maggie, but Al jumped in the way to defend his niece. Ed walked around him and tried to calm her down, but it didn't work.

Winry pulled a gun from underneath her coat and pointed it directly at Edward's head. Maggie's eyes widened and tears fell. "No, stop!" she cried. Al was frozen in his place, unable to move. '_If I move, brother might get shot. If I don't move Winry will take Maggie._' He thought. It was basically a lose-lose situation. Ed stared at the barrel of the gun. He certainly couldn't hurt Winry in attempt for her to drop the gun, especially in front of Maggie.

A tense moment went by and Winry motioned for Maggie to come over to her. After hesitating slightly, she moved forward. "No, stop Maggie," Ed yelled but she didn't. She went to hug him. "If I don't go, you'll go," she whispered before leaving him. She walked to Winry's side. Winry smiled triumphantly.

As Winry bragged to Ed about how this could have gone smoothly, Maggie grabbed on knife on the kitchen counter behind her. _'I have to save daddy!_' She turned around and faced her mother. "I'll hurt you if you hurt daddy," Maggie said with fierce eyes.

Winry was shocked for a moment but came back to her senses. Ed was frightened at what Winry might do to his Maggie. '_What's she doing?_' he asked himself. Al was still frozen in fright. Maggie trembled slightly when her mother began to talk. "Drop the knife or I'll shoot them," she said coldly.

Maggie stood straight and held the knife in her right hand. "What'll you do, shoot me? What would the point in coming here be then?" she choked out. She didn't notice the tears the threatened to fall again.

Winry was defeated. She dropped to the gun and it fell to the floor with a clatter. Al moved to pick it up so she wouldn't try to take it. He slipped his fingers around the trigger in a non-violent way and began to stand up.

Winry rushed over to him, avoiding Maggie, and kicked Al, who was still crouching. Al tripped and accidentally pulled the trigger as he fell. A gunshot was heard and a body fell to the floor. Winry lay on the floor with blood spilling out of her wound.

Ed gasped and sobbed quietly. Al stared, frozen again in fear. He didn't mean to do it. Maggie ran over to her mother and fell to her knees. She shook her mother's limp body, crying for her to speak.

Winry spoke two words before her death. "I'm sorry."

Maggie cried again for her mother to say something, but suddenly the gate appeared. As it started to open Maggie screamed for her mother to come back. It opened and tiny black hands began pulling Winry and Maggie into the gate.

"Maggie!" Al and Ed shouted. They tried to catch her but it was to late. Maggie was pulled through the gate and into another world. When the gate closed a non-human form that looked to be Winry appeared before Ed and Al. "Maggie!" Ed screamed once more and fell to his knees. Al only stared at the creature that lay before them in Winry's place.

* * *

There you have it. I hope that was good enough. Please review and thanks for reading!! I know Ed sorta seemed useless in this but it had to be this way in order for the chapter to work out. 


	8. Reunion of Friends

**CHAPTER 8**

Hola! Come etas? (Ha, I speak Spanish!) I'm sorry for the long wait, school kills. Please enjoy this chapter and leave reviews! Bye!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA or the characters in it only Maggie.

* * *

It was quiet. There was a cool, gentle breeze blowing across the blonde's face. She struggled to open her golden eyes and finally succeeded. Her head pounded and she felt dizzy. The little girl sat up on her knees and realized she was in a meadow of flowers.

"This isn't Germany," she whispered and looked around. Across the meadow she found a large yellow house. There was a woman sitting on the front steps of it. The blonde decided to go ask her where she was.

The girl walked through the flowers to the woman on the steps. When she was about five feet away she gasped. The woman looked exactly like her mother and the girl in the pictures she found in her father's box.

"Winry?" she remembered the name from her dad's journal. '_But that would mean I'm in Rezenbool_ (A/N: I know there a bunch of spellings for that and I don't know the correct one so don't kill me!).' the blonde thought.

Winry heard the rustling of grass. She looked to her left and found a little girl. She gasped when she looked into the same golden orbs that once belonged to her best friend. "Ed?" she stood up and walked over to the child. '_She looks just like him, but as a girl._' Winry noted when she got close enough to make out her facial features.

"Um, What's your name?" Winry asked hesitantly when the little girl looked up at her. The blonde smiled. "My name's…"

* * *

"Maggie Elric!!" Ed yelled to the ceiling desperately. '_How did this happen?_' he asked himself and dropped to his knees. How could he lose his only daughter? " Brother…" Al whispered. He sat on the side of Ed and his eyes were wide. "Al?" Ed asked concerned. "I…I killed Winry…" he whispered. Al was trembling with fear and guilt. He never meant to pull the trigger. Tears fell silently fell his eyes.

Ed sighed and sat next to him. He felt sorry for his little brother. "No, it was an accident. You didn't mean to," he said quietly. He saw that Al wasn't looking at him but ahead.

Ed followed his gaze and landed upon a gruesome sight.

"What is that?" Al asked frightened. "I…don't know," Ed whispered. Ed's eyes widened as memories of his mother raced through his head. '_This can't be happening._' He stood up and paced the room trying to shake the horrid thoughts from his mind. " We have to get Maggie back," he said determined. "But how?" Al asked. He got off the kitchen floor and sat across the table from Ed.

"If the gate opens when some one dies, then, we have to…" the older brother's voice trailed off and he looked down. Al knew what he was thinking. "Brother, I hope Maggie is OK," Al said and put his head down. Ed was hoping the same thing. He prayed that his little girl didn't have to pay any exchange.

* * *

"Elric?" Winry asked quietly. Maggie nodded. "Who's your dad?" Winry asked curiously. '_She can't be Al's daughter, but maybe…Ed's._' Winry thought. It saddened her, to think that Ed was with another woman. She loved him with all her heart and it would hurt so much to know that he was happy with someone else.

"My daddy's name is Edward," Maggie whispered. She looked up at the familiar face. Realization soon hit her straight on. Winry looked **exactly** like her dead mother. Her mother…Maggie felt tears form in her gold eyes and looked down. '_Daddy's not here, Mommy's gone, and I don't know where I am._' She began to sob.

Winry noticed the silent cries from the girl in front of her. "Maggie, what's wrong?" Winry knelt down to her eye level and placed her hands gently on her shoulders. "My mommy and daddy are gone and I don't know where I am," Maggie whispered. Her eyes were wide with fear when she looked up at Winry. "I miss my daddy!" Maggie embraced Winry and cried into her neck.

Winry was a little taken back by the abrupt movements from the short blonde, but she relaxed and comforted Maggie. "Come on, let's go inside," Winry said when she felt a raindrop fall on her nose. "OK," Maggie agreed when she saw the gray clouds above and stood up with Winry. "You look a lot like my mommy," Maggie said to Winry as the rain fell harder. Winry was a little shocked. "Who is your mom?" she asked curiously. "My mom _was_ named Winry, like you. She had gray-blue eyes though," Maggie said sadly. They walked the rest of the way to the house in silence.

Winry was thinking how this child who claimed her father was Ed could get here and where Ed could be. Maggie was busy thinking about what happened before she got there and how. The two of them were very confused as to what was going on.

The two of them entered the Rockbell household and took a seat on the couch. "Who else lives here? This is a pretty big house for just one person," Maggie said when she glanced around the big yellow house. "Well, it's just me. My granny died a year ago," Winry looked down. Maggie gasped. "I'm sorry. My mommy just died. I know how you feel," Maggie apologized. She looked down when the memory of her mother popped up in her head again. Maggie wiped a tear from her eye and sighed.

"How old are you?" Winry asked suddenly. Maggie looked up from her lap and into Winry's blue eyes. "I'm 8. My daddy says I'm smart for my age. I told him though, I'm not because I'm very clumsy," Maggie said with a bright smile. Winry laughed. "Hey, what's funny?" Maggie pouted. "Nothing," Winry said and stopped laughing.

"So Ed is really your dad?" Winry asked. The two of them were in the kitchen. Maggie said she was hungry so Winry said she would make her something to eat. "Yup, I read about you in his journal and Uncle Al's. Then daddy told me all about this place and his adventures with Uncle Al," Maggie said. Winry placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk in front of Maggie. "Thanks," Maggie smiled.

Winry sat across from the mini girl version of Ed. '_So Ed and Al are alive, and Ed has a kid._' Winry thought. She had to admit she was upset that Ed got married and had a child with another woman but she was glad that Al and him were doing well where ever they were. She smiled down at Maggie who, for the moment, looked up at her.

"Something wrong?" Maggie asked when she finished her sandwich. "Huh? Oh, nothing," Winry said. She saw that the glass of milk was untouched. "Your not thirsty?" she asked curiously. "No, I just don't like milk. It's evil and very tricky," Maggie scowled at the milk hoping it would disappear. Winry laughed loudly. '_She's so much like Ed.'_

"I don't see what's funny, Winry," Maggie said and tapped her fingers on the table. "It's just that you remind me so much of Ed," Winry said with her laughter dieing down. "Oh," Maggie sighed.

* * *

"We are going to get Maggie back, don't worry Al," Ed flashed a smile at his little brother. "Ed, this reminds me of when we tried to get mom back," Al said sadly. Ed's smile was replaced with a frown. He knew how his brother felt, but this was different. Maggie wasn't dead, just not there with them and somewhere else.

They were about to kill the creature that was still lying on the floor of the kitchen. They figured that the gate would have to open and then they could get Maggie. Ed set off to finish the job quickly. Ed gulped and closed his eyes tight. Al didn't want to look and closed his eyes when his brother did it.

After Ed finished the gruesome job a flash of purple light surrounded the two Elric brothers. The gate appeared before them. " I want Maggie!" Ed yelled with Al. Ed had a determined look on his face and stared at the gate. It opened. Millions of purple eyes stared at them and little black hands stretched out. "Give me Maggie!" Ed yelled once more.

The hands grabbed Ed, Al, and the creature. They were pulled in and the gate closed.

* * *

"Hey, Winry?" Maggie asked. They were sitting back at the couch talking about random things. They were becoming quick friends. "Yeah, Maggie?" Winry answered. "Do you like my dad?" she asked. Winry whipped her head around to see Maggie smiling. Winry blushed as she answered. "Well, we were best friends so, yeah," she said. "No, I mean, do you love him?" Maggie smiled evilly. "Um…" Winry was interrupted by a loud crash outside. Maggie and Winry exchanged glances and jumped up.

Maggie and Winry raced outside and found a cloud of smoke. The sun was setting, giving everything an orange hue to it. "What happened?" Maggie asked. Winry didn't answer but ran to where she saw two shadows through the cloud of smoke. "Hey, are you alright?" she called out when she reached the shadows. The dust cleared as Maggie ran up to them. Maggie widened her eyes when she saw the oh so familiar faces.

"Daddy! Uncle Al!" Maggie shrieked and jumped into her father's arms. "Maggie!" the two hugged her. Winry stood there, speechless. '_They are really here._' She thought. Winry never figured they would come back, this way at least. Maggie cried into Ed's neck. "I was wondering when you would come get me!" Maggie whispered. Ed laughed slightly.

By now the sun already had set and stars twinkled in the sky. "Ed? Al?" Winry moved towards them with tears brimming in her eyes. "Winry!" Al and Ed exclaimed. "Ed, Al, you idiots!" Winry yelled. Out of nowhere, she threw her wrench at both of their heads, but avoided Maggie's. "Daddy! Uncle Al!" Maggie shrieked. Al fell on his back and Ed stumbled backwards with Maggie still in his arms.

"Damn, Winry! You could have hurt Maggie!" Ed yelled. Winry ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. Maggie was squished in between the two of them. "Ah, air, I need air!" she gasped. Winry pulled away from the Elric's and Maggie took a deep breath. She let it out slowly and dramatically. "I could have suffocated!" Maggie exclaimed, pronouncing the word suffocated. Ed, with Maggie still in his, Al and Winry all laughed at the way Maggie acted.

Maggie narrowed her eyes and scowled. "Daddy, Uncle Al, Winry, please tell me what's funny," she demanded. They all just laughed harder. Maggie sighed and gave up. "Looks like I will always be laughed at."

* * *

There you have it! Hope it was good. Please leave reviews, they make me happy and updates shall come quicker **hint hint, wink wink** Bye, bye! 


	9. Proposal

**CHAPTER 9**

Hello everyone!! I'm sorry for the late update, things have been very busy and now I just got a new laptop!! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA in any shape or form…I wish I did though.

* * *

It's been one month since the Elrics came back to Resembool. Everything was going along well. Maggie was enrolled into a local school and got used to living with Winry and in another world. Al started spending time with Nelly but still lived with his family. Edward went back to his job in the military and Winry was still an automail mechanic. But lately, Ed was acting strange around the blonde mechanic and she wondered why.

**11:00 p.m. Friday**

Edward was fumbling around with his house keys. He really had to go to the bathroom. "Stupid keys…" he said as he finally got the right one and stuck it in the little keyhole.

He quietly opened the door and stepped in. He shut it and walked through the house. He went towards the bathroom by the kitchen, but when he got in there he sighed loudly. He spotted a note taped to the mirror on the left side of the toilet. Apparently Maggie somehow broke the toilet…

Ed decided he would ask how she broke it tomorrow and ran upstairs. The only bathroom up there was the one in Winry's room. Obviously, due to the sound of soft snoring, Winry was fast asleep. '_I really don't want to wake her up, but I have to go!_' Ed opened the door as quietly as he could.

The floor squeaked as he stepped into her room. It was pretty messy. Automail parts were strewn carelessly on the floor. His attention was brought to Winry's light snoring. '_She's so cute when she sleeps._' Ed thought and went on his way to the bathroom.

He was right about to finish his business when he realized that when he flushed it would most likely make Winry wake up and wonder why the hell he was in her room. He sighed.

Ed went to over to Winry's bed again. He was about to gently wake her up but he noticed the moon light from her window was radiating off her skin in a way that made her look godlike. '_She looks even more beautiful now._' He thought. He really didn't want to disturb her peaceful sleep, but he didn't want to get scolded at for being in her room without out her knowing.

He carefully sat at the edge of the bed and reached his hand out to wake her when she mumbled something inaudible. He raised an eyebrow and moved closer to her face. He only heard his name comprehendible in her sentence. '_Wow, I must be so desperate to think she might have the same feelings I have for her._' He thought he imagined it and sadly sighed.

He finally woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times to get used to the darkness. She smiled sleepily up at him. "Hey, welcome home. What are you doing in here?" she asked. Ed saw that her cheeks were slightly pink. '_Wait, was she really dreaming about me? No, probably my imagination again._'

Edward explained his little predicament to Winry. She nodded for him to go to the bathroom and he did so. Apparently she wasn't angry that he snuck in.

He finished quickly and came out. He mumbled a, "good night", and went to leave. "Wait, don't go yet," Winry whispered. Ed turned around uncertainly and walked back over to her. She patted the spot on the bed next to her. He sat down and curiously looked at her.

"Your hair is messed up, you'll have terrible knots in the morning if you don't brush it. Let me fix it," she tugged lightly on his ponytail. He scooted a little closer to make it easier for her to fix it and blushed.

She started braiding his hair. It felt so soft through her fingers. "I haven't had my hair in a braid for a long time," Ed chuckled softly. Winry smiled, "Yeah, I liked it in the braid better." Ed turned around and smirked. She reached her out to ruffle his bangs but he caught her hand.

Winry was confused by his action and raised her eyebrow. A blush started to rise on her cheeks. '_Why am I blushing?_' she thought. The alchemist's thumb starts to gently rub the back of her hand. Then his hand starts to move up her arm to her elbow, which made her blush furiously. '_What is he doing?_'

Ed wasn't sure about what he was about to do, but in one bold move he embraced Winry. The mechanic at first thought it was just a friendly act, but she realized Edward was never this intimate with her and something must be going on. She hugs him back, considering that he hasn't moved for a while and it doesn't seem like he would soon.

She heard him inhale and then he began to whisper, " I don't know what, I mean…this is very awkward for me and I don't know what I'm doing. I only know that it feels right." Winry wasn't really sure where he was going with this but kept listening intently to him.

"It feels good to be here with you again, to see all my old friends, the people I grew up with. In those years when I was living in that other world, I was so desperate to get back here, to you." Winry felt tears well up in her eyes. He never shared things like this with her, so she cherished this moment where he opened up to her.

"I missed seeing everyone, knowing that this was a place where I really belonged and where people cared if I lived or died." Winry gasped and replied to him. "We worried about you to, Ed. We wondered where you were and if we would ever see you again."

"I realized that I had wasted my whole life. That I had never told anyone how I really felt. That I might have wasted everything that was important to me. I knew there was the strong possibility that I would never get home to Resembool...home to you. That I would never get to hold you or protect you or take care of you."

Winry tightened her hold on him. "Edward," she whispered into his ear. She wasn't sure where he was leading this, still, but knew it was important to him.

"I am positive now that this is where I want to be. I want to hold you, I want to love and take care of you. I want to stay with you for the rest of my life." Edward stated.

"Because... I love you more than anything, and God forbid, even though I don't believe in God, that something happened tomorrow, I want you to know that…I'm not wasting any more time. I won't give up on life, love, or anything just because I'm afraid of what might happen. I won't let anything take you from me, I will die first."

"But Ed... If you died, how could we get married?" Winry asked, pulling away and looking him in the eye. Ed cracked a smile. "So you will?" he asked. "Yes, Ed. I've waited years for it."

Out in the hallway Maggie and Al wiped their eyes. "That was so cute!" Maggie whispered. "Come on, we should go back to our rooms before they figure out we were here the whole time," Al whispered and picked Maggie up. Maggie nodded and stifled a yawn.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked that!! I thought it was pretty good. Now please review!! They are always appreciated. 


	10. Facing Problems

A.N. Hello people! I'm sorry for the extremely long wait my friend and I have had trouble thinking up where to go with this story!!! But we have it now, so read and review!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Daddy, no," Maggie crossed her arms over her thin chest, pouting up at her father. "I don't want you to marry her," she frowned deeply, turning slightly away from Edward.

"Maggie, would you just tell me why not? That could make this whole situation a lot better," Ed sighed, frowning at Maggie in turn.

"I just don't like her," she grimaced, memories whispering troubling words in her ear and floating lazily through her mind. Horrific images, disturbing sounds and the waves of pain that came with loss. "She's not my Mom."

"Maggie," Ed sighed again, realizing what his daughter was probably referring to. He'd thought for a while that this was probably the problem, and even before he and Winry decided to get married he'd thought this argument would come up. It was true, Maggie's mother was dead, and Winry Rockbell wasn't exactly one to fill the position…. Still, Ed had to think of something.

"Daddy how am I supposed to forget about Mommy?" Maggie exclaimed, tears beginning to form in her eyes at the idea that her father wanting to erase her mother's existence from her memory. "Just because you didn't love her and because she tried to hurt Uncle Al doesn't mean- it doesn't mean," Maggie stuttered herself into sobs.

"Maggie don't cry," Ed knelled to hug her. "What's wrong, tell me about it," he said gently, patting her hair.

"Mom loved me," she whispered, sniffling and trying not to cry all over her father like a baby. "Or at least, I think she did. But she said that she told Grandma and her friends she was getting me… and I wonder if that's why she wanted me back. I know Mom wouldn't have really hurt our or Uncle Al," Maggie mumbled into her father's shoulder.

"I know it, Maggie," Ed told her, "and she didn't want you just to show off. Both your mother and I loved you very much from the day you were born, and if Mom were still here she'd still love you."

Maggie backed away from her father's warm embrace. She scowled, narrowing her eyes at him. Something about this wasn't right, her father was keeping something from her… or else she had too many emotions running through her. When she and her uncle had spied on Winry and Ed… she'd been glad that her Dad was happy. But she didn't think they were serious at the time… and that disturbed her. And no matter how many times she tried to argue with it she knew that…

"Winry doesn't love me," Maggie almost screamed. "How can you be in love someone who doesn't love me?! I know from the time we've been here, she cares about you and Uncle! But me, I'm different! I'm from 'Ed's other woman'!" Maggie thanked goodness that nobody was in the house with them to hear this. "I can tell from the way she looks at me, and then at you! Like she's forcing herself to care about me," the last part came out in a hiss.

Ed stood up to his full height (which wasn't much) to scrutinize his undersized daughter. He didn't cut in; he wanted to see what she had to say, no matter how much it hurt to listen to her troubled words. 

"At first her eyes look angry, hateful, like she wishes I wasn't even here," Maggie whispered. "And then she looks to you, and her face softens and she looks warm and untroubled. That's when she remembers my play in her life and looks back to me as if I'm a task rather than a friend or even daughter."

Maggie looked down at her feet, slightly ashamed of herself paying close attention to Winry. Her father wouldn't like it at all…. It was as if she had been spying or even conspiring against his childhood friend and lover.

"Maggie she doesn't hate you," Ed whispered, though… his daughter's words had him slightly doubting his own words. "Obviously it must hurt her to know that I loved someone other than her… and that you aren't her daughter."

"Daddy don't excuse it," Maggie reprimanded him. "She hates me. She wants me dead!"

Just as Ed was going to tell her off, a voice came from the doorway:

"I don't… I don't hate you Maggie," Winry's soft voice mumbled, as she stepped into the room. Ed looked up and Maggie spun around, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Win-Winry, I- uh, I mean," she stuttered, and then fell silent. "Sorry." The little girl moved to leave the room.

In a swift movement the woman caught her shoulder, keeping her from leaving. Ed watched on silently, hoping that some things could be set straight here.

Winry's eyes were hidden in the shadow of her bangs, now brushed across her forehead instead of swept to the side like in her childhood. Her face was unreadable without the dazzling blue eyes.

"I should be the one sorry," Winry whispered. "I didn't tell you anything," she told the little girl, though part of the message was directed towards Ed. The man shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting.

Maggie's face was serious, her brow furrowed. She fought the urge to shake Winry's warm hand off her shoulder. She wanted so badly to leave… to get out of this room where everything was suddenly stifling. It felt as if the walls were closing in and all the oxygen in the open space had disappeared, smothering her. She breathed as quietly as possible through her nose, calming herself down.

"You're a wonderful little girl, Maggie," Winry's voice hinted happiness, but it was soon swallowed up by misery and desolation. "I waited so, so long for Ed to come back. I always loved him, you know," she smiled slightly but remained stern and caring. "And when I found out you were his daughter, I was sad. I was upset that Ed had been with another woman… but even sadder that you weren't my daughter."

Maggie suppressed a gasp, and glanced up at Winry, mouth slightly agape. "What do you mean?" she asked softly, glancing over her shoulder at her father, whom paid her no mind and watched Winry intently.

"I wish that I had a daughter… and me marrying your daddy, it brings me that much closer to having you as my baby," she whispered. "I'm never going to replace your mom, and I will never try. Please don't be angry with me, Maggie."

"Winry," Maggie mumbled, slowly moving to hug the woman around the waist.

"Does… this mean that you're okay with us, Maggie?" Ed asked cautiously, aware that he was dancing on a razor blade.

"I'm going to have to get used to the idea," Maggie admitted, backing away from Winry. "Give me time, Daddy… but I think I understand."

"I love you, Maggie, you're awesome." Ed stated, picking up Maggie and hugging her tightly to him in a bear hug.

"We both love you," Winry nodded, patting the girl's head. "We're just a little broken."

"It's a good family," Maggie smiled, nodding. "Small, broken, but still good… yeah, still good."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A.N. So, how'd you like it? If you enjoyed this chapter and want another one, then review.


End file.
